Tension members such as ropes and cables are subject to oscillations. These members can be excited by external forces such as wind. If the frequency of exciting forces matches the natural frequency of the tension member, then the tension member will resonate.
At the former World Trade Center in New York, high velocity winds caused the building to sway back and forth. The frequency of the building sway matched the natural frequency of the elevator compensating and they went into resonance. In resonance the amplitude of the oscillations increases unless limited by some form of dampening. At the World Trade Center, the oscillating compensation cables collided with entrance doors and shaft walls destroying both. Catastrophic resonance has also occurred causing bridges to collapse. Damping mechanisms are required to control resonance.